Une famille
by mangafana
Summary: Les avengers passent un moment agréable ensemble mais un petit grain de sable va perturber l'après-midi. La famille des avengers va resserrer ses liens. Pas de slash/yaoï. Juste une histoire de famille. Fic finie.


Titre : une famille

Auteur : mangafana

Je bosse sans bêta, désolée pour les fautes.

Cette fic donne pas mal de détail sur le film avengers : l'ère d'Ultron, donc SPOIL. Ne la lisez pas si vous n'avez pas vu le film.

Ce n'est pas une fic yaoï mais une fic de famille avec les avengers.

Dans la Tour Avengers, en plein New York, les supers héros du pays passaient une après-midi tranquille, discutant comme tous les amis normaux, buvant un peu de vin et grignotant des apéritifs, se taquinant, s'apostrophant et racontant des blagues.

Ils étaient presque tous présents et prenaient des nouvelles les uns des autres, car depuis l'épisode Ultron, il y a trois mois de cela, ils ne s'étaient plus revus tous ensemble. Mais aujourd'hui, Thor revenait enfin d'Asgard, Barton revenait après avoir bien avancé ces travaux dans sa maison, Natacha et Steve avaient décidés de prendre un peu de repos, ils avaient donc quitté le QG des avengers et avaient emmenés avec eux Sam Wilson, le faucon, et Maria Hill.

Et pour compléter le groupe, Tony et Pepper étaient également présents, Pepper ayant décidé qu'ils avaient impérativement besoin d'une journée off sous peine de perdre la tête. En effet, entre la Stark industrie, les inventions de Tony et les préparatifs pour leur mariage, ils étaient submergés de travail et n'avaient même plus le temps de se voir. Manquait à l'appel Bruce Banner dont on n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle, au grand désappointement de Natacha.

Ils étaient tous en train d'écouter Thor qui expliquait une blague asgardienne que personne n'avait comprise quand Friday l'interrompit :

-Excusez-moi monsieur, mais monsieur Shapman est à la porte et désire vous voir.

-Bob ? Bien sur, fait le monter, Fry. Excusez-moi les amis, ce n'était pas prévu mais Bob est l'ancien notaire de mon père. Si il demande à me voir sans rendez-vous, ça doit être important.

Tous déclarèrent que ce n'était rien pendant que Tony se levait et allait accueillir le vieil ami de son père.

Robert Shapman était un vieux monsieur aux cheveux blanc, au visage et aux mains parcheminées de rides et au dos légèrement courbé, sous son costume gris anthracite très bien taillé. Ses yeux bleus, en revanche, étaient toujours vifs et ils brillaient d'une lueur d'intelligence quand il les passa sur les personnes dans le salon alors qu'il disait d'une voie claire :

-Oh, je vois que tu as des invités, Tony, je suis vraiment navré de vous interrompre, messieurs-dames.

-Je vous en prie, Bob, il n'y a pas de mal. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Pouvons-nous discuter en privé ?

-Bien sur, suivez-moi. Dit Tony en lui désignant de la main une porte non loin.

-C'est étrange. Je connais monsieur Shapman et c'est un homme qui ne se permettrait jamais de venir sans rendez-vous. Ça doit être assez urgent.

-C'était le notaire d'Howard, c'est ça ? Demanda Steve.

-Oui. C'était un ami de la famille. D'après ce que je sais, il connaît Tony depuis qu'il est né et c'est lui qui a lu le testament de son père à Tony. C'est un homme de grande confiance et de grande efficacité.

-Laissez-moi deviner. Comme si Stark n'était pas assez riche, Shapman vient lui annoncer qu'il avait oublié une page du testament et qu'il a hérité d'un trillion de dollars en plus ! Dit Clint.

-Ou une île au milieu des caraïbes. Surenchérie Natacha.

-Ou une île au milieu des caraïbes avec des trésors de pirates enterrés partout.

-Avec les bijoux de la couronne !

Le son d'une porte qui claque interrompit le délire des deux anciens agents du Shield et tous se retournèrent vers la source du bruit pour voir Tony, de dos, descendant les escaliers sans même leur adresser la parole.

-Tony ? Appela Pepper sans aucune réponse.

La jeune femme rousse allait se lever pour suivre son amant mais maître Shapman apparu à la porte et déclara :

-N'en faîtes rien, mademoiselle. Je l'ai un peu contrarié et il boude, j'en ai peur. Laissez-le seul quelques instants et il vous reviendra dans de meilleurs dispositions. Bien, au prochain de ces messieurs. Monsieur Rogers, s'il vous plait ?

-Euh, moi ? Demanda Steve.

-Oui, vous êtes bien Steve Rogers, alias Captain America né le 4 juillet 1917 ?

-Oui ? Dit craintivement Steve.

-Howard vous a cité dans son testament. Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plait.

Steve se décida à se lever et à entrer dans la pièce avec le vieil homme alors que tous les autres se perdaient en conjecture sur la raison de la mauvaise humeur de Tony et sur ce que Howard Stark avait bien pu laisser au captain.

Bob Shapman referma la porte derrière la silhouette massive du captain, qui essayait pourtant de se faire tout petit.

Shapman passa à côté de lui et se dirigea vers sa sacoche, qu'il avait déposée sur la table basse. Il en sorti une enveloppe et se tourna vers Steve.

Il regarda longuement l'enveloppe jaunie dans ses doigts et dit doucement :

-Vous savez, je connais, enfin, connaissais Howard Stark depuis le tout début de ma carrière. J'étais un tout jeune notaire quand il a fait appel à moi pour la première fois. Il m'a donné ma chance et a été mon premier client. Il avait le choix, pourtant, c'était un homme d'affaire déjà riche et influent et il m'a choisi moi, le petit nouveau qui sortait juste de la fac avec son diplôme tout frais en poche. Il m'a donné ma chance et au fil du temps, nous en sommes venus à nous considérer comme des amis. Il m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Il vous adorait, il vous admirait. Il vous considérait comme un ami et je veux que vous sachiez qu'il vous a cherché jusqu'à sa mort. La fortune qu'il a laissée à Tony n'est que le tiers de ce qu'il a dépensé pour vous retrouver. Un jour, il est venu me voir avec deux enveloppes et il m'a demandé de ne les distribuer que si toutes les conditions étaient réunies. J'ai estimé que c'était le cas aujourd'hui alors je suis venu ici.

-Comment ça ?

-Howard m'a laissé 2 enveloppes. Une pour Tony et l'autre pour vous. Depuis « retour vers le futur », ça arrive de plus en plus souvent. J'ai beaucoup d'enveloppes en dépôt à ne remettre que dans le futur, mais c'est Howard qui en a eu l'idée le premier.

-Quoi ?

-« retour vers le futur », c'est un film. Ou plutôt une trilogie. Je vous la conseille, c'est très intéressant.

-… je rajoute à ma liste. Dit Steve en sortant son calepin.

-Voici la lettre que Howard m'a demandé de vous donner. Fit Shapman en lui tendant l'enveloppe.

Steve la prit et la regarda. Elle était quelque peu jaunie mais en très bon état. Sur le devant, son nom était écrit de la main de son vieil ami. Il reconnaissait l'écriture pour l'avoir vu sur des plans ou des instructions que Howard avait pu lui laisser au sujet de son équipement.

Il la retourna et constata qu'elle n'avait manifestement jamais été ouverte, aucun des bords n'avait jamais été soulevé.

Il regarda l'enveloppe pendant encore quelque temps puis sursauta quand il entendit une voie près de lui :

-Vous comptez l'ouvrir ?

-Ah, Shapman, vous m'avez fait peur.

-Pardonnez-moi. Mais je vous voyais et vous aviez l'air perdu alors je me suis permis d'intervenir.

-… vous partez ? Demanda Steve en remarquant que le notaire avait reprit sa sacoche en main.

-Oui, mon travail est fini.

-N'êtes-vous pas curieux de savoir ce que dit la lettre ?

-En fait non, en substance, je sais ce qu'elle dit parce que Tony a lu sa lettre à voie haute. Mais sinon, je n'ai pas à le savoir, aussi je vais vous laisser seul pour que vous en preniez connaissance. Bonne fin de journée, monsieur Rogers.

-Au revoir, maître.

Steve regarda Shapman sortir puis s'installa sur un fauteuil pour lire sa lettre.

« Cher Steve,

Tout d'abord, laisse-moi te dire comme je suis content que tu sois vivant. Et bien portant, je l'espère. J'ai toujours su que tu t'en sortirais et si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que j'ai eu raison. Malheureusement, les recherches que j'ai entreprises pour te retrouver sont en ce moment infructueuses, mais j'espère que ça va bientôt changer.

Je voulais aussi te dire à quel point je tiens à toi, tu es un ami vraiment très important pour moi. Bien des années ont passées depuis que tu as disparus, les choses ont changées, la guerre est finie. Nous avons « gagné », bien qu'il n'y ait pas vraiment de vainqueur quand il y a eu autant de mort. Mais Hitler est mort, c'est déjà ça.

Je suis retourné au pays et je me suis marié. Oui, moi, marié. Avec une femme du nom de Maria. Elle et moi venons du même milieu et j'étais en relation d'affaire avec son père. Comme tu peux le comprendre, ce n'était pas un mariage d'amour, mais elle et moi avons fini par nous comprendre.

Et nous avons eu un fils, Anthony. Que dire de lui … Si tu ne le connais pas, sache qu'il est intelligent … très … bien plus que moi. Mais il n'a aucune discipline et je ne crois pas qu'il tienne beaucoup de son caractère de moi. Je dis ça mais au moment où j'écris cette lettre, il n'a que 17 ans et ce n'est qu'un insupportable gamin trop gâté par sa mère. Il est irrespectueux et il aime prendre des risques inutiles. Ce n'est qu'un imbécile. Mais pardon, je te dresse un portrait assez sombre de lui. Il faut dire que nous ne nous entendons pas et que c'est en grande parti de ma faute.

Pendant ses jeunes années, j'ai été souvent absent, pour le travail ou pour les recherches, c'est Maria qui l'a élevé. Puis je l'ai envoyé en pension parce que je ne supportais plus de l'avoir dans mes jambes.

Je l'ai aussi éloigné pour une autre raison … j'ai honte de te l'avouer, à toi surtout, le parangon de l'homme fort, honnête et vertueux en toute circonstance. Mais je suis devenu alcoolique. Trop de pression, au travail, à la maison. Trop d'attente de tout le monde. J'ai craqué et j'ai sombré dans l'alcool. Je commence juste à m'en remettre. Je ne suis pas fier de moi mais grâce à Maria qui est resté avec moi et qui m'a soutenu, j'ai pu m'en sortir.

Mais revenons-en au sujet principal de ma lettre. Je te disais que je t'admirais et que j'avais toute confiance en toi. De toutes les personnes que j'ai connues dans ma vie, tu es une des seules qui m'ais traité normalement, sans faire cas de mon argent, de mon entreprise ou de mon intelligence. C'est pourquoi j'aimerai te confier une mission. J'aimerai que tu prennes soin de mon fils.

Vois-tu, il y a une malédiction dans notre famille. Je te voie déjà sourire, moi non plus je ne crois pas à ces boniments de grand-mère, mais soyons honnête, ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences. Les hommes de notre famille meurent tous avant 45 ans à cause de moyen de transport.

Mon père est mort d'un accident de voiture, mon grand-père, d'un accident de train. Son père d'un accident de bateau et le sien encore, d'un accident de cheval.

Je ne sais pas quels moyens de transport il y aura dans le futur, mais si Tony pouvait éviter de suivre cette tradition, ça me donnerai de l'espoir pour mes futurs petits-enfants.

C'est pourquoi par la présente, je fais de toi le parrain de mon fils, Anthony Edward Stark.

Quand tu feras sa connaissance, je suis sur que tu te rendras compte que c'est un gentil garçon et j'espère que tu lui prêteras plus d'attention que moi, son père, ne l'ai jamais fait.

Je sais que je n'ai pas à te demander ce service, mais j'espère vraiment que tu accepteras.

Sois assuré de ma plus sincère amitié, Steve.

Howard Stark »

Steve resta sonné, quelques instants, dans son fauteuil. Et il réfléchit à cette lettre. Il se souvenait qu'on lui avait dit que Howard et son épouse, Maria, étaient morts dans un accident d'avion … il n'avait alors que 44 ans … Visiblement, lui, n'avait pas échappé à la malédiction familiale.

Et le voilà devenu le parrain officiel de Tony Stark. Un génie, playboy, philanthrope, milliardaire. Et il pouvait ajouter fou, inconscient et avengers à la liste. Quand au moyen de transport auquel Steve pensait et avec lequel Tony pouvait mourir, l'armure Iron man semblait privilégiée. Mais il se voyait mal demander à Tony de ne jamais la remettre. Il adorait Howard mais il lui avait clairement donné une mission impossible à réaliser.

Soupirant, Steve décida d'aller voir comment son « filleul » allait.

Il sorti de la pièce, qui était en fait une petite bibliothèque, et fut interpellé par une Pepper inquiète.

-Steve ?

-Pepper.

-Bob à dit de vous laisser faire, pour Tony, mais … qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais lui parler. Il n'y a rien de grave, vraiment. Dit Steve en lui souriant.

Pepper lui rendit son sourire avec une certaine crispation mais elle retourna vers le salon alors que lui, descendait les escaliers vers l'atelier de Tony. A coup sur, c'est là qu'il se trouvait.

Tony était effectivement en train de souder quelque chose, quand il passa la porte.

-Tien, mon cher « parrain ». Que me vaut le plaisir ? Demanda Tony en accentuant leur nouveau lien de parenté par de l'ironie dégoulinante.

-Tony …

-Non, il n'y a pas de Tony qui tienne, Cap. Cet homme, il ne m'a jamais prêté la moindre attention de toute ma vie, il m'a humilié, rabaissé, il m'a fait boire de l'alcool alors que je n'avais que 9 ans, il m'a envoyé en pension pour éviter de me voir et maintenant, il me donne un parrain qui est plus jeune que moi ! Oui, Steve, parce que si on ne prend pas en compte votre temps de sommeil, je suis plus âgé que vous ! Il m'aura vraiment tout fait.

-Howard ne pensait pas à mal. Il veut que je prenne soin de toi.

-J'vois vraiment pas pourquoi il voudrait ça, ma santé ou mon confort n'ont jamais été ses préoccupations premières.

-Il a … avait changé.

-Génial, mais trop tard. Je sais prendre soin de moi, maintenant.

-Vraiment ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas il y a moins d'une heure que Pepper t'a forcé à manger un sandwich parce que ça faisait plus de 48h que tu n'avais rien avalé de solide ?

-Ah on passe au tutoiement, maintenant ? Très bien. Et mes habitudes alimentaires ne te regardent pas.

-Elles me regardent si elles mettent ta santé en danger.

-Pfff.

-Écoute. J'admets que la demande d'Howard est assez maladroite mais elle part d'un bon sentiment. Je me doute que je ne pourrais pas prendre soin de toi comme ton père aurait voulu que je le fasse si j'avais pu te connaître dès ta naissance, comme tout bon parrain qui se respecte. Mais je vais faire attention à toi et à ta santé à partir de maintenant. Et je serai là pour te soutenir, quoi qu'il arrive.

-… C'est déjà ce que tu fais …

-Vrai. Mais je le ferai avec encore plus d'attention parce que je ne veux pas que mon filleul, le fils de mon ami Howard, soit victime d'une malédiction idiote.

-Ne m'appelle pas ton « filleul ». Répondit mollement Tony. Et ne me dit pas qu'il t'a parlé de cette histoire stupide de malédiction.

-Si. Et sans y croire, ça ne m'empêchera pas d'être prudent.

-Quoi, tu veux faire le contrôle technique de toutes mes voitures ? de mes armures ? de mes avions ? de mon yacht ?

-Si il le faut.

-… Tu n'auras pas longtemps à attendre. Dans 5 ans, tu seras délivré.

-Même si tu as passé l'âge, je continuerai à prendre soin de toi. Parce que tu es le fils d'Howard. Mais aussi parce que tu es Tony Stark, le génial inventeur d'Iron man et d'un tas d'autres gadgets. Parce que tu es mon ami … et maintenant, mon filleul. Dit Steve doucement, en déposant un baiser sur la tempe de son ami.

Tony protesta encore mollement contre ce terme de filleul qu'il y avait entre eux, mais c'était plus histoire de râler qu'autre chose, car l'un comme l'autre savait qu'eux et les avengers formaient déjà une famille à part entière et que ce mot, cet héritage que leur léguait Howard n'allait rien apporter de plus à leur relation … sauf un moyen pour Steve de faire enrager l'inventeur.

FIN

Alors ne me le dîtes pas, je le sais, les dates ne sont pas cohérentes ou quoi que ce soit. J'ai fais cette fic pour ajouter une dimension plus familiale qu'amicale à la relation des avengers.

mangafana


End file.
